Sailor Moon Millennium
by SaturnMillennium
Summary: Sailor Moon is back! This time her daughter Rini is taking control as out favorite heroine. Our beloved Sailor Saturn is there to help guide her along in finding the new scouts from the future and bringing them back to the past to fight evil.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion! A Year of Changes

Sailor Moon: Millennium

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto. (Because some of them are based off of Naruto.)

Chapter One: Reunion! A Year of Changes.

Just as I left it. My home, Crystal Tokyo. I'm coming to see you…Rini, she thought as she gracefully fell off the building.

Where are you? Rini thought as she slept. Where are you Saturn? I miss you.

"She's here! We must stop her!" Uranus yelled.

"What for? She hasn't done any harm!" Neptune yelled back.

They were standing near each other in a plain room with little furniture. They were turned away from one another.

"We have no right to interfere." A voice said.

Uranus and Neptune looked up to see a familiar figure.

"Pluto!" The yelled in unison. "We thought you were gone for good!"

"Yes." She said. "I can understand why you would think that. But listen. Saturn is here for a reason. She wants to see Rini.

"But why?" Uranus asked.

"She misses her so. They're good friends until the end and we'll need her power soon. She will need ours as well." Pluto replied.

"But why Small Lady?" Uranus asked again. "We should be protecting her from Hotaru. Hotaru is still dangerous. We already used her power. And with Sailor Moon gone-."

She was cut off by Pluto.

"It will be what Haruka? Easier to destroy her! We should be looking out for Small Lady, not isolating her! I just hope when the time is right that you know who to give your power to and who to listen to."

"Pluto-." Uranus started but she was once again cut off by Pluto.

"Goodbye Sailors." Pluto said.

"Pluto! Wait!" Uranus and Neptune yelled.

"Remember whose side your own Michiru. It will save your life." Pluto said.

And with that she vanished. Her lingered behind for a minute.

Uranus and Neptune both started to leave but Neptune stopped after Uranus said:

"Michiru, stay away from me you traitor!"

She was gone in an instant.

"Ura-." Neptune started but Uranus had left. She fell to her knees and cried.

As long as your safe Hotaru, that's all that matters. She thought.

*Ring.* The door to the palace opens up.

"May I help you?" A maid says.

She was old, but had a youthful face and her silver hair was tied in a bun.

"Yes. I'm a family friend." A voice said.

"Oh, come in! Come in then!" The maid replied.

She walked inside and asked

"Can you guide me to Ri-." She corrected herself. "I mean Small Lady's room."

"Yes, It's right up these stairs."

"Thank-you miss." She bowed and headed up the stairs.

My, these are long stairs! She thought.

Rini was upstairs brushing her pigtails. Stupid hair! She thought.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

A familiar figure walked through the door. Rini started to cry.

"How are you Rini?" the girl said.

Rini ran over to hug her. They stopped to look at each other for a minute.

"So what brings you to Crystal Tokyo Hotaru?" Rini asked.

"I came to see you silly!" Hotaru answered.

Rini blushed and shot Hotaru a grateful look.

"Would you like some more tea?" Rini asked.

"Yes, please." Hotaru answered.

"Where are your parents, Rini?" Hotaru asked.

"Away again. They said it was urgent." Rini replied.

"Ah, I see." Hotaru said. She looked away solemnly and then said

"I'll be leaving soon after this. I don't know when I'll be able to return again."

Rini's eyes immediately filled up with tears again.

"NO!" she yelled. "You can't go! I just got you back. I'll talk to my mommy and daddy! They'll let you stay here me. I'm sure of it, just please don't go Hotaru!"

"I'm afraid I can't." Hotaru said sadly.

"No!" Rini repeated.

"It's too dangerous Rini!" The outers know I'm here and they'll think I'm going to destroy Crystal Tokyo. They'll kill me for sure this time. I can't stay here Rini!" Hotaru replied.

"The Outer Scouts?" Rini repeated. "Well then I guess I have no choice."

"Thanks for understanding Rini..." Hotaru started but she stopped when Rini got up.

"What are you doing Rini?" Hotaru asked.

Rini messed around for awhile until she finally said:

"If they're coming for you then I'll fight them off as Sailor Mini Moon!" Rini replied as she opened a box. Inside was her brooch.

"I never thought I would need to use this again anytime soon." Rini said.

Hotaru was puzzled for a minute. "It looks different than before. What happened to it?"

"It powered down after I returned back here." Rini said sadly.

"So, what did the old one look like again?" Hotaru asked.

"Here, I have a picture of it for some reason." Rini said. Then she pulled out a picture from underneath her brooch.

"Ah, yes! I remember it now! Too bad it powered down." Hotaru said.

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" Rini asked.

"No, no!" Hotaru said quickly.

"Oh, I never asked if you were hungry. " Rini said. "Would, you like something?"

"Oh, no! I'm fine. I couldn't impose on you Rini." Hotaru said kindly. Then her stomach growled.

Rini laughed. "Come on. I'm hungry too."

She held out her hand so Hotaru could get up. Then they went down to get something to eat.

Okay! I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Man that took awhile to write. All the more reason to read and review! Chapter 2 will be coming out soon! Bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2:A New Power! The Return of SM!

Sailor Moon: Millennium

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto(and a little bit of Justice League because I was randomly thinking of them when I was writing this). (Because some of them are based off of Naruto.)

Chapter 2: A New Power! The Return of Sailor Moon.

Uranus had arrived at her house. She was throwing stuff around angrily because of the long term disagreement with Neptune. She stopped when she came across an old picture of them. She was standing by Neptune with Pluto right beside her and Hotaru in front of them.

Why can't we go back to the way things used to be? Uranus thought as a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and put the picture down gently. She then started cleaning up the house a bit but stopped when she saw the time.

It's time for me to go. She thought. She walked over to the picture one more time. She picked it up and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. I'm sorry Hotaru…..Michiru….Setsuna." And with that she placed the picture down and walked out the door.

Hotaru stared down at her cereal for a moment.

"Rini, thank you for wanting to protect me but I can't allow you to do that." She said before taking another bite of her cereal.

"And…why not?" Rini said between mouthfuls of pancake.

"Well for one your parents would kill me." Hotaru said. She paused to take a bite of her pancake.

"Two, if anything happened I would kill myself." She continued.

"Three…"

"Okay, okay I get the picture Hotaru. But that still won't stop me from protecting a fellow scout. Besides, I wouldn't let them hurt you then and I'm not about to let them do it now!" Rini said defiantly.

Hotaru smiled and said

"You're just like your mother."

Rini blushed.

"I'm nothing like meatball head thank-you very much!" she said.

Hotaru laughed.

"Oh Rini." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Rini angrily bit off part of her pancake before asking:

"So I take it your leaving tomorrow."

"I have no choice. They're coming. _She's_ coming." Hotaru said.

"She? You mean Uranus don't you?" Rini asked.

"Yes." Hotaru said quietly.

They finished the rest of their brunch in silence.

Night was falling quickly. Hotaru was perched on Rini's windowsill. They hadn't done too much but talk for the rest of the afternoon. She sighed as she looked at the stars.

"Well, come on! Please Hotaru. Say that you'll stay here tonight!" Rini begged from her pillow. She was sprawled out on the floor lying on a giant pink pillow.

"I told you, it's too dangerous." Hotaru said for the billionth time.

"But where else will you go?" Rini asked.

"I told you I'll go to the hotel. All my stuff is there anyways." She said.

"Fine. I didn't want to do this to you because you're my best friend, but there's no other choice." Rini said. She got up and sat in front of Hotaru. When Hotaru finally looked away from the sky and saw Rini she was overtaken…..by cuteness. Rini's face was so cute and pure Hotaru couldn't say no.

"Argh! Fine!" Hotaru growled. "Just stop looking at me like that! I can't take it!" she yelled.

"Good. I'll go tell someone to get your stuff." Rini said triumphantly. She was beaming.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Hotaru said angrily. Rini was about to walk out the door but suddenly Hotaru said:

"Rini, thanks for everything." She smiled at her friend.

"Of course. That's what friends are for! Right?" Rini said. And with that she went to retrieve the maid.

When Rini woke up she realized that Hotaru wasn't beside her.

Must have gone to the bathroom. She thought sleepily. They had decided that Hotaru would sleep in what was to be Rini's new bedroom because the Queen had declared that no one use the guest rooms while she was gone. Rini insisted that she sleep by Hotaru and (of course) won the battle. Rini suddenly realized that there was a note on the bed. She quickly read it and it said:

Dear Rini,

Thanks for all the fun, food, and shelter yesterday. I have to leave now and I'm sorry I didn't wake you to tell you I was leaving. Please don't come after me and keep yourself safe. I'll be back again when it's safe.

Love,

Hotaru

Rini was nearly in tears. She rushed out of bed and into her other room. She grabbed her brooch which she had conveniently laid on her bed and quickly ran out of the house. It was cold, but she didn't care as she ran through the street. She was nearly run over, but didn't stop to apologize.

I have to get to the limits. She thought. But she was getting tired quickly and Crystal Tokyo is a big place.

She couldn't have gone far with all of her luggage. Rini thought quickly. She was surprised to find herself near the other half of town.

"Think!" Rini yelled to herself. It dawned on her. Hotaru was probably going to take the taxi, or a bus to the limits. She took off again to the bus stop which was not far. Sure enough, Hotaru was in line about to get on the bus when someone shouted:

"Hotaru!"

She spun around. Her black hair gliding around her face beautifully.

"Rini!" she yelled. She ran over to her friend.

"What are you doing here! I told you not to follow me! Are you alright?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"Well…you didn't say goodbye…and remember I told you…that I would protect you remember?!" Rini said between breaths of air. She was beat.

"Oh Rini!" Hotaru scolded. She laughed and gave her friend a hug.

"There's nothing more you can do for me now Rini. I have to go, for everyone's sake. Hotaru said kindly.

"Saturn!" a voice yelled from behind them. Hotaru and Rini looked up to see a figure standing on top of the bus.

"Uranus!" Rini said angrily.

"Small Lady!" Uranus said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. I'm more interested about you." Rini said.

Uranus leaped down and said:

"Get out of the way Small Lady!"

"Moon Prism Power!" Rini yelled.

A light appeared around her and her sailor suit appeared.

" I can't believe a fellow soldier would do such a thing such as this." Rini yelled.

Uranus ignored her and gently pushed her out of the way. With Rini being tired she passed out when she hit the ground.

Hotaru dodged Uranus's attack.

"Mini Moon!" she yelled as a dark light formed around her.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru yelled angrily as she transformed into Super Sailor Saturn.

"How dare you push her down like that!" Saturn yelled. She brought out her Silence Glaive.

"And how dare you try to destroy out peaceful city!" Uranus retorted back as she lunged at Hotaru again.

She tried to kick her but at the last second Saturn jumped out of the way and hit her with the back of her Glaive. Uranus was on the ground for a minute.

"Mini Moon!" Saturn yelled as she ran over to her, never pointing her Glaive away from Uranus. Mini Moon got up slowly.

"Hotaru...." Mini Moon mumbled.

"Shh...I'm here Rini." Saturn whispered softly.

Mini Moon glanced over at Uranus.

"You didn't..." Mini Moon whimpered.

"Oh, no. I just knocked her out with my Glaive." Hotaru said.

She finally put her Glaive down and held Mini Moon in her lap.

Mini Moon stood up, a little wobbly still, and looked over at Uranus.

Hotaru silently got up with her Glaive. In a flash she saw Uranus start to get up.

"Move Rini!" Hotaru yelled as she pulled Mini Moon out of the way.

But Uranus was quick and she hit Saturn in the face with her knee.

Saturn flew back on the ground. Rini fell back as well, but managed to stop once she hit the ground.

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!" Mini Moon yelled as she pointed her pink stick at Uranus. Luckily the attack worked, but Uranus avoided it with ease. She laughed at Mini Moon's failed attempt.

"Don't try to stop me Small Lady. I've told you once already to stay out of my way." Uranus tried to lunge at Mini Moon to knock her down again, but Saturn jumped in the way and yelled:

"Silence Wall!"

A wall of dark energy surrounded the two of them and Uranus fell back again.

"I was going to leave before anyone got hurt, so I'll leave now if you promised to stop." Hotaru said.

"No! This is your home as much as anybody else's Hotaru." Rini replied.

She put her hand on the Glaive and gently brought it down.

"Rini.." Hotaru started to say but Uranus was coming after them again.

Mini Moon stepped in front of Saturn with her arms stretched out to protect her.

"Stop it Haruka!" a voice yelled.

"Sailor Neptune!" Mini Moon yelled with delight.

"Neptune.." Uranus growled.

Neptune leaped down from the top of the now empty bus.

"Why can't you leave her be Uranus? It's obvious she isn't trying to hurt anybody." Neptune pleaded.

"Stay out of my way or you're next!" Uranus screamed. Her voice was strained.

"I guess I have no choice." Neptune said.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Fine if that's how you want to play."

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The balls of light merged into one and caused a huge explosion.

When Mini Moon woke up from the blast she saw Neptune on the ground and Uranus holding Saturn by her collar. Both their fukus were damaged but she noticed that hers was still in pretty good shape.

_She was protecting me all this time. _Mini Moon thought. _Saturn, my best friend._ Images of her and Saturn appeared in her head. _My big sister of sorts, always looking out for me. Always doing her best to help me and protect me. _I won't let you die Saturn! Mini Moon yelled. She started to glow. _Please Sailor Soldiers, please help me!_ She thought as she used her powers to voice her thoughts to the other scouts.

Sailor Mars suddenly felt a disturbance.

"Mini Moon!" She yelled.

"What's wrong with her? Is she in trouble? Was it from that blast?!" Jupiter asked anxiously.

Suddenly they all heard a faint plea.

_Please help me Sailor Soldiers!_

They all gathered in a circle and nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Please be safe Mini Moon." Venus prayed.

Then they ran off in the direction of the explosion.

Mini Moon felt great power in her.

Neptune looked up weakly at Mini Moon.

_Remember whose side your on Michiru..._

"Mini Moon.." she moaned weakly.

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

Saturn was looking at Mini Moon in that moment as well.

"Please...take the last of my power and use it well..Rini." Hotaru gasped.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru yelled with the last of her strength.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" a voice yelled.

"Setsuna..." Neptune said weakly.

Pluto ran over to help Neptune to her feet.

"Shh..this is Small Lady's fight now." she said softly.

Rini was glowing even brighter now. She felt her Pink Crystal bursting with power inside of her. She heard a voice.

_Grandma?_ She thought weakly. There was a lady who looked like her mom with silver hair.

"Remember your heritage Rini." the woman said, then she disappeared.

Y_es ma'am. I remember it. The silver millennium. Yes that's it. I can still feel it. The great power of the old moon kingdom inside me, along with the strength of the new one. And the power of everyone else. I won't let you down mom, grandma, Hotaru. _Rini thought.

"Moon Millennium Power!" Mini Moon yelled.

She transformed into the new Sailor Moon with silver streaks in her hair and silver in the place of her normal secondary color yellow.

"What the.." Uranus yelled. She dropped Saturn on the ground.

"Uranus! How dare you hurt one of my precious friends and a fellow scout. Haven't you learned anything from the past? Can't you see that taking someone's life gets you no where? Well I'm here to stop you from hurting anyone else! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said.

Uranus laughed. "You're Sailor Moon eh? Oh well, I guess I'll have to hurt you as well."

"Hyaah!" Uranus yelled as she ran towards Sailor Moon. Rini was quick to dodge it though.

"Fine, it's on you Uranus."

"Silver Moon Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled.

A bright flash and a stream of silver hearts hit Uranus.

"And now for the finishing touch!"

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon yelled.

A healing wave washed over Uranus and she calmed down.

"Thank you...Sailor Moon.." Uranus said as she passed out on the ground.

"Uranus..." Sailor Moon said softly.

Then all of a sudden a huge monster from the other side of the city appears.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon yelled. She runs to the burning building with people flying out from all directions.

The heat was intensified due to the fact that it was summer.

"Here we go again." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you, you big ugly monster destroying our peaceful city! I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I

will punish you!" Sailor Moon cried.

"WRRAAAUUUGGHH!" The monster screamed.

"Silver Moon-..Oh no, I haven't fully recharged yet!"Sailor Moon cried.

She whirled around to see that Pluto was with Neptune and Saturn was still out. Pluto saw what was happening and stood up to help.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto yelled.

She shot the monster successfully, but didn't have the power to bring it down.

Pluto ran over and shook Saturn.

"Hotaru! Hotaru wake up! You're the only one with enough power to save Sailor Moon! Can you hear me Hotaru?" Pluto yelled.

When all seemed lost Saturn woke up.

"Rini..."Hotaru said weakly.

"Rini's in danger now. She needs your help." Pluto said softly. Her eyes were full of tears.

Hotaru saw the monster and her eyes grew wide.

She closed her eyes and prayed with all her heart. _Please, someone lend me the power to save my friend._

Just then Hotaru and Rini glowed at the same time. Rini gave a little bit of power to Hotaru(unknowingly) and it mixed with Hotaru's natural power.

"Saturn Millennium Power!" Hotaru yelled.

She transformed into a weaker, yet stronger form.

"Hold on Sailor Moon!" Hotaru yelled.

"Help me please!" Sailor Moon yelled from the building. She was about to fall off it's edge.

Saturn quickly ran into the building and leaped up the stairs to the top.

"Saturn Glaive Throw!" She yelled as her Silence Glaive shortened and she threw it at the monster. It sliced right through it. Saturn caught her Glaive and re-extended it and then yelled:

"Saturn Death Ring!"

A purple sphere of light made with dark energy and a ring around was blast at the monster.

"Now's your chance! Finish it off Rini!" Saturn yelled.

Sailor Moon nodded.

"Silver Moon Heart Attack!"

The monster was finally annihilated. But the building shook violently.

"Now to save the building!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

The building was engulfed with silver dust and then it was no longer on fire.

"Good job Sailor Moon." Saturn said with a laugh.

"Did I say Sailor Moon. I meant to say Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon said with a laugh. She was blushing.

The soldiers turned around when they heard someone behind them c lapping.

Well I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was insanely long, but thanks for reading it all the way through. I'm thinking about doing an alternate ending for it but I'm not completely sure. Well, see you next time and do not forget to read and review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Wha? Saturn's twin

Sailor Moon: Millennium

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! (Except the future[When Rini's queen], since they never _really_ addressed that so all the people are mine, but not the show itself..)

Chapter 3:Wha-? Saturn's twin.

The scouts turned around surprised to see it was Neo-Queen Serenity behind them. "Nice work Sailor Saturn. Sailor Moon." She chuckled at that last part. Rini blushed.

"Mom..." she started but Serenity put her finger over her lips.

"Shhh. It's alright. You've earned the title. Besides, I can't be Sailor Moon anymore anyways. And now I have a mission for you two." Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn listened intently.

"A mission?" Moon repeated. The queen nodded.

"You must go to the future and find the future scouts. I believe between the two of you, that you have enough experience to train them. But you will not be their permanent leader Sailor Moon. That is another scout who will have to learn her responsibilities and carry them out." the queen said. Sailor Moon nodded.

"Sadly your team, The Sailor Quartet, cannot accompany you. Neither can the Inner Soldiers so can you make it there alone with Saturn?" the queen asked.

"You bet!"Sailor Moon said eagerly.

"Don't worry, your highness. I promise that I will see that your daughter gets there safely." Saturn said as she bowed.

"You may rise Saturn. Please, you don't have to be so formal." the queen said modestly. Saturn rose quickly. They shared a special glance. Sailor Moon was confused, but said nothing.

"Now, pack your bags Rini and get going quickly!" the queen said.

Rini quickly packed her bags with clothes both old and new. She then got dressed in her blue uniform and boots, pulled on her hat and ran downstairs. Unfortunately her hat flew off as she ran downstairs, but thankfully it landed right in Hotaru's hands.

"Did you lose your hat miss?" Hotaru asked teasingly. Rini laughed.

"Yes, thank you very much. Stupid hat! Always flying off!" she said. She glared at the hat.

"Come on! We've wasted enough time already." Hotaru said as she grabbed her own bags and headed

out the door. Rini ran right behind her.

When Hotaru and Rini stepped outside the house, the scouts, Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion were standing there waving. King Endymion was holding something in his hands.

"Daddy, what's that?" Rini asked. He held it to her brooch and it absorbed it.

"That's a gift from me and your mother to help keep your transformation permanent." the king said. He gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"It's hard to leave again, but I know it's for a good cause." Rini said sadly. The queen stepped over to give her a hug as well.

"I know dear, but Saturn will protect you and you'll be fine. You're fast at adjusting to things." the queen said reassuringly. Rini nodded. Then the girls got a hug from the Inner scouts.

"We're sorry we can't come with you, but we have to stay and guard the Crystal Tokyo while you're gone. The Quartet can't do it all by themselves." Venus said apologetically.

"It's fine Venus. We can take care of everything." Rini said reassuringly.

"Now it's time to go Small Lady." a familiar voice said. The girls turned around to see Pluto standing behind to them. She raised her the garnet rod up. It glowed brightly. The girls then found themselves outside the gates of time. The door opened.

"Have a safe journey girls." Pluto's voice echoed.

"Thanks Pluto." The girls said in unison as they jumped through the door.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed.

*Boom!*The girls landed on their backs. Thankfully their stuff landed around them. They landed in a park like area.

"Ohhh...owwwwwww! Are you alright Rini?" Hotaru asked sluggishly. She rubbed her head as she slowly got up.

"Yeah....owwwwww. Where'd we land?" Rini asked painfully.

"I don't know, but lets walk around and see." Hotaru said. She got up and reached her hand out to Rini. Rini took it, and was pulled up. They gathered their stuff and started walking down the path.

"Man, It sure looks like the future!" Rini said girls looked all around them. It looked like Crystal Tokyo, only bigger and fancier. The streets were shinier and the buildings were nice and glossy. Everything looked transparent, like glass. There was also a big castle in the middle of the city.

"Look, It's my house!" Rini said excitedly.

"Yeah, only you're the Queen now, and not the princess. We shouldn't go near there anyway. We don't want to change the future now do we?" Hotaru said cautiously. Rini looked sad but she nodded. So they walked towards the town, but away from the castle. Hotaru was too deep in thought while looking around to notice the girl with raven black hair right in front of her. She bumped right into her. They both fell on the ground.

"Hotaru!" Rini yelled.

"Ummm...I'm sor...." Hotaru started to say, but she stopped mid-sentence when the other girl looked up. Rini started to run over to them, but stopped when she saw the other girl's face. They looked exactly alike.

"Hotaru?! That's my mother's name!" The other girl said puzzled.

"C-could it be that your my daughter from the future????!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru asked in shock.

"M..maybe! But...wait? From the future?" the other girl asked in shock.

Rini just stood there and stared. It was hard to believe that Hotaru had a twin in the future.

"What's your name?" Hotaru asked cautiously.

"Hinari. Hinari Tomoe." Hinari said. She and Hotaru touched hands. They both started to glow.

Yep, that's it gang! Thanks for reading, and sorry this took years to put up. The next one should be up soon. Spring break is COMING!!!!!! THEN I can actually UPDATE!!! So just wait until time frees up. Maybe next week, if not today. Bye guys, and don't forget to read and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4:Mission: Find the New Scouts!

Sailor Moon: Millennium

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!(But Luna is my own creation![That's not the cat either...]

Along with the future[When Rini's queen], since they never _really_ addressed that so all the people are mine, but not the show itself..)

Chapter.4: Mission: Find the new Pretty Soldiers!!!!

They let go quickly.

"Wow...you..." Hotaru trailed off. They both stared at each other unable to blink. Rini just stood there, unsure of what to say. After a minute, Hinari got up and said

"Come on. We can't just keep sitting in on the sidewalk. Let's go to the park up ahead so we can go talk

alone." Hotaru and Rini followed wordlessly with their stuff.

When the girls reached the park, Hinari lead them into a small forest of trees. They saw a bench up ahead in the clearing. There were beautiful trees with vibrant shades of pink and purple surrounding them.

"Wow Hinari. This is a wonderful park." Rini said kindly. Hinari smiled.

"Thanks. Come, and sit down." she beckoned from the bench. The girls came over and sat beside her. A calm breeze blew their skirts around as they sat down. The trees dance gracefully in the wind.

"So, who exactly are you guys?" Hinari asked curiously.

"I'm Rini Tsukino and this is my best friend Hotaru Tomoe, a.k.a, your mom. We've come from the past on a mission." Rini said. Hotaru nodded.

"She's right. Our mission is to find the new Sailor Scouts. Ever heard of them?" Hotaru asked.

"Heard of them?! Of course I have! Our queen used to be Sailor Moon and out town is protected by The Sailor Quartet." Hinari said with a smile.

"So, I am the queen! Cool!" Rini said excitedly. Her eyes were shining brightly. Hinari nodded.

"I guess so. It's weird to see a mini version of the queen." Hinari said with a laugh. Rini frowned.

"Hey! I may be small, but I have a lot of power!" Rini said defiantly. Hotaru laughed.

"Don't fight with my kid, Rini! And don't fight with my best friend Hinari!" Hotaru said. She tried to be stern, but was laughing to much. Rini and Hinari smiled and laughed along with her.

"So, how will you guys know who the new Sailors are?" Hinari asked after they finally stopped laughing.

"Good question." Hotaru said thoughtfully.

"I guess we'll just have to keep a look out. We'll know for certain when the time is right." Rini said.

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"So Hinari, when do I get to meet my future self?" Hotaru asked politely. She tried her hardest not to look too excited. Hinari looked away for a minute.

"Never I'm afraid. See, you and daddy died before I was a toddler." Hinari said with a quiver in her voice. Hotaru blinked.

"Ohhh...I see...I'm sorry Hinari." Hotaru said quickly. She looked and sounded depressed.

"It's not your fault about what's going to, and has already, happened." Hinari said quickly. She looked up and smiled.

"But we're still sorry Hinari. We had no idea...." Rini trailed off. Hinari shook her head.

"No, It's fine. You had no way of knowing." Hinari said. Just then Rini's stomach growled.

She groaned. Hotaru and Hinari laughed.

"Come on. Let's go to my house." Hinari said. She tried to look energetic as she led them out of the park.

The girls reached a fairly big white house with a black gate.

"Hey! It's my house!" Hotaru cried. Hinari nodded with a smile.

"Yep! Come in you guys." Hinari said with a smile. She opened the door and led them through the house. They walked to the kitchen to see Mr. Tomoe sitting down at the table. He nearly fell out the chair when he saw Hotaru.

"Ho-Hotaru?" he asked.

"Yes, It's me daddy." Hotaru answered in reply. He ran over to hug her.

"B-but how? You're supposed be dead!" he asked.

"I came from the past with the future queen." Hotaru said as she smiled over at Rini.

"The past, huh?" he said. He was finding it all hard to take in.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Hinari and I could use some company since we're always by ourselves." Mr. Tomoe said. Hinari nodded.

"Well thanks, but since this really isn't my house anymore, shouldn't we just go stay somewhere else. We'd hate to be a bother." Hotaru said with a concerned look.

"What do you mean this isn't your house. Of course it is, and since it is, it'd be kind of dumb to stay somewhere else." Hinari said. Rini nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright!" Hotaru said happily.

"Okay then, who wants lunch?" Hinari called out happily.

The girls had been shown to their rooms and night had just fallen. They had already changed into their pajamas. Hotaru had just gotten back from brushing her teeth to find Hinari sitting on her bed. Rini had already fallen asleep, so it was just Hinari and Hotaru. Hotaru hugged Hinari tightly. Hinari started to cry.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you mom. I've always wanted to meet you, but I thought that would be impossible. But now, after meeting you today, I've been so happy. Happier than I have been in my entire life!" Hinari said modestly. She smiled through her tears. Hotaru hugged her tighter.

"I didn't expect to meet my kid today, but I did and I'm very happy about that. I love you very, very much Hinari dear." Hotaru said passionately.

"Mom, please don't leave me if you don't have too." Hinari begged.

"Don't worry. I'll stay as long as I can. And if I have to go, I'll try to take you with me and the Sailor Scouts." Hotaru said reassuringly.

"Thanks mom. Night. Love you!" Hinari said.

"Love you too dear. See ya in the morning!" Hotaru said as she climbed into bed.

"See you in the morning mom!" Hinari said happily as she turned the light off and went to her room.

Alright! That's it for chapter four! You guys got a break from a mile long chapter this week. Chapter 5 coming soon! Digimon is too. I hope everyone liked the end and if you're trying to imagine Hinari-chan, she sounds like the younger Hotaru from S. Hotaru sounds the same, only her voice is a little bit deeper and more mature, and she's taller, so yeah. Alright, see you next week, and remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome to School, Sailors!

Sailor Moon: Millennium

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!(But Luna is my own creation![That's not the cat either...]

Along with the future[When Rini's queen], since they never _really_ addressed that so all the people are mine, but not the show itself..)

Chapter 5:Welcome to School, Sailors!

Hotaru woke up and stretched. She listened, but didn't hear anyone moving around in the house.

Good! I'll make breakfast for everyone! She thought happily. She got up quietly and got dressed quickly. She hurried to the kitchen and made pancakes for everyone. Rini was the first person up. She wandered into the kitchen with her green pjs still on. She rubbed her eyes and headed for the kitchen counter.

"Morning Hotaru!" Rini said half-heartedly.

"Good morning Rini. I see you still haven't woken up yet." Hotaru said with a grin. Rini shot her a look.

"Ha,ha. Very funny Hotaru." she said annoyed. Just then Mr. Tomoe and Hinari walked in.

"Good morning guys!" Hinari announced cheerfully.

"Good morning Hinari!" the girls said happily. Rini passed Mr. Tomoe and Hinari some pancakes. Hotaru sat down beside Hinari. For some reason, Rini felt a little sad.

"Girls, yesterday I've enrolled you in the school Hinari is currently going to. They said everything was all cleared and that you can come to school today." Mr. Tomoe said while he sipped his coffee.

"Aww...okay! Thanks for enrolling us already Mr. Tomoe." Rini said. She tried to sound cheerful, but her expression ruined it. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, what time does school start Hinari?" Hotaru asked thoughtfully.

"In about an hour. The school bus will come, even though technically we could walk to school if we wanted." Hinari said. Rini handed her plate to Hotaru and went to go get dressed. Hotaru put Rini's plate and hers in the sink.

"Well, I'll go change again then. It would be weird if we came to school looking like twins, now wouldn't it." Hotaru said with a smile. Hinari blushed.

"Sorry, but I didn't know you were wearing that!" Hinari said defensively. They were both wearing a short black dress with black tights. Mr. Tomoe laughed. Hotaru gave Hinari a soft smile before going to change.

The school bus arrived and Hinari,Hotaru, and Rini were quick to board it. They sat near the front of the bus. Hotaru and Rini were in one seat, while Hinari shared a seat with her other friend named Candace.

"So, Hinari. Who are these friends of yours?" Candace asked.

"Oh, that's Hotaru, my older cousin. Her best friend over there is Rini." Hinari said.

"It's nice to meet you." Hotaru said with a warm smile.

"Hi. Nice to meet a friend of Hinari's." Rini said with a smile. Candace smiled back.

"Hi girls. I'm Candace. I've known Hinari since first grade." Candace said.

"Oh, that's nice!You two must be good friends." Rini exclaimed. Candace and Hinari nodded.

"Very. If it weren't for Candace, I don't know what'd I do." Hinari said sincerely. Candace blushed.

"Aww..Hinari." Candace said. She hugged Hinari. Hinari hugged her back. Hotaru and Rini smiled at one another. They were both happy that Hinari had a close friend.

The school bus stopped abruptly. Everyone hurried to get off the bus. The girls gasped at the big brick building.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be this...big." Rini said. Hotaru nodded.

"Well, of course it would be big. This is the best school in the country! Besides that, it runs from grades K-12." Candace said matter-of-factly. Hinari nodded and beckoned for them to come inside.

"Hotaru, you're hall is up the stairs and all the way over. Dad says you're homeroom is . Rini, you're in our homeroom, so we'll show you wear our hall is." Hinari said quickly. Hotaru nodded and said goodbye to the girls. _Well, it's time_. Rini thought to her self. She hoped, that everything would go okay at this school.

"Hello. My name is Rini Tsukino. It's very nice to meet you all." Rini said with a smile. She quickly walked to her seat. Luckily she was in the front. Hinari was behind her. Candace was beside her. _Well_ _at least that went well._ Rini thought happily.

"Thank you Rini. We're very pleased to have you in our class." Mrs. Storm said merrily as she walked to the front of the room. "Today we will be learning more about the English language."

_Oh no! How did I end up in the Language Arts teacher's homeroom...._Rini thought woefully. She sighed quietly as she tried to look interested in what Mrs. Storm was saying. Hinari did notice and looked over at Candace. She nodded slightly and quietly slipped out a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled a note and expertly passed it to Rini. Rini caught it with her foot and quietly picked it up. _You're going to love the sermons Mrs. Storm gives._ The note read. Rini groaned and placed her head down on the desk this time. Hinari giggled while Candace comically shook her head. _Poor Rini. It's_ _gonna be a tough year._ Hinari thought sincerely.

Lunchtime finally came around and the three of them were grateful. Rini sat with Hinari, Candace, and their other friends. Hinari mostly talked to Rini.

"So do you like it here?" Hinari asked.

"Oh yes! Very much. Everyone here is so kind! And the school is very nice." Rini said. But secretly she was a little homesick. And she missed Hotaru.

"Good! I'm glad to hear it. Our school is the only one here." Hinari said.

"Really? But I thought there were other ones around Crystal Tokyo?" Rini said confused.

"Well they're a few others, but none as good as this one. Or big in that case." Hinari said with a small laugh. Rini nodded. She had noticed that the school actually had a pre-school and even some college courses.

"Why _is_ the school so big?" Rini asked. Hinari leaned in and whispered

"Because you wanted it to be. You wanted to model after a school...Mugen I think." Hinari said. Rini's eyes grew wide.

Mugen? Why would I want to base a school off of that one? Rini thought confused.

"Hey! What are you girls whispering about down there?" A girl named Emma called out.

"Oh! We were just talking about something....a little private. That's all." Hinari said calmly. Emma leaned inward to look at them since they were at the end of the table.

"Ooh! A secret! I want in..." Emma started but Candace cut her off.

"Back off Emy! Leave Hinari and Rini-chan alone!" Candace scolded. Hinari shot Candace a grateful look. Candace smiled back.

"So anyways.....I think Michael is hot. And Perry is just..." Candace said as she started the conversation up again.

At last it was time to go home. Rini followed Hinari and Candace to where the buses were. Hotaru, however, had already beaten them and waved as they boarded.

"Hotaru!" Rini said joyfully as she waved to her friend. Candace smiled.

"Rini's rather fond of Hotaru, isn't she?" Candace asked. Hinari nodded.

"It seems they've been friends for a while now." Hinari said with a soft smile. Although she tried to hide it, her gaze was a little sad. Candace saw it though, but didn't say anything. Rini ran to the seat and hugged Hotaru.

"Hey! How was your first day?" Hotaru asked thoughtfully.

"Great! How was yours? Did you make any friends?" Rini asked with a look of worry on her face.

"Excellent. Well I met this girl named Meri, and she seems to be nice. We get along great." Hotaru said.

Rini looked relieved.

"Well that's wonderful!" she said enthusiastically.

"How about you?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, I met some of Candace's and Hinari's friends. But other than that, I can't say I did." Rini said.

"Oh. Well maybe tomorrow then." Hotaru said with a smile. But deep down she was a little sad.

"Maybe so, but don't worry about me! I'm gonna be fine. I'm always drawn to lots of wonderful people, so it shouldn't be too hard to meet somebody." Rini said happily. Hotaru's fears instantly melted away.

"Alright, then." She said as they felt the bus stop. They gathered their things, said good bye to Candace , and went home. Little did they know that soon they'd have seven great friends to help them in their journies.

Well that's it. Sorry that they're wasn't much action in this one. But soon those friends will be revealed, and the action will continue! Thanks for reading and Please Please Please comment! Hope you enjoyed it!

Another Note: Meri's name is not pronounced Murry. It's pronounced Mary. Like Little House on the Prarie's Mary. Hope that cleared things up!


End file.
